Go for a closer look?
You decide to go in for a closer look. You swoop in for a deep dive and land on top of a large boulder. When your wings flap as you land, you make so much noise that all of the dragons stop what they are doing and turn over to look at you. You flatten yourself against the ground submissively and say, “Greetings, fellow dragons!” A snarling noise echoes through the plains. As the other dragons hiss and snap, enraged by your presence, you see what might be the dominant male or even the leader of the dragon group appear out of the shadows. You are making this hypothesis from the knowledge you’ve gained by reading books about pack animals, and some dragon mythology suggests that dragons did live in small groups. You knew that someday all that reading would pay off. You suddenly remember something else you read in a book (when you were still human, of course) about rogue dragons. “If a rogue dragon needs a pack to live in, he will confront the pack’s leader and ask the leader to let him join. The leader will then give the rogue a particularly challenging task for the rogue to carry out, one that effectively tests his strength, speed, skill, intelligence, teamwork, and usefulness in battle. If the rogue returns to the pack alive and with the task completed, he is accepted into the pack.” You recite from the book quietly. The male, red in color, walks out of the shadows and sniffs you intently. Smoke flares from his large nostrils as he growls, “What are you doing on my territory?” Even though you are nervous, you clear your throat and prepare to speak. “I wish to join your pack,” you bow as you murmur submissively. “Give me a challenge so I may prove my worth.” The leader sniffs you again, this time he blows out so much smoke from his nostrils it makes you have a coughing attack. Suddenly, he ceases and says, “Welcome to the plains. I can tell you’ve never been here before from your scent. Pack dragons smell of clean air and fresh grasses. And you… Well, you stink of oil and exhaust fumes.” You crouch and lower your head of embarrassment. “Oh, I must have forgotten my introduction.” He clears his throat. “I am Axon, and this is the Pack of Lava.” He announces, waving a paw towards the other dragons. You look around at all the faces looking at you approvingly. Then, you turn to Axon, his eyes cold as ice. There must be some way to get to the better side of him, you think. Knocking you out of your train of thought, Axon nips you softly to get your attention. “I have come up with your challenge,” Axon states. “This defines why we are called the Pack of Lava. As most of you know, there is a volcano not far from here that erupts each time a new season begins. And whenever it spews its lava, a serpent creeps out of it and terrorizes us. Many have tried to slay it, but those who attempted to had been killed in the process. To make matters worse, the monster has taken our diamond, the symbol of our pack, our only worthy possession. Your mission is to retrieve the diamond, and drive away the serpent. Understood?” You nod your head. “Good.” Axon murmurs. “We wish you the best of luck.” TO BE CONTINUED